Overwatch
by MiLa63
Summary: Felicity Smoak, tech extraordinaire is caught hacking, again. This time, two mysterious men offer her another option- the Alpha team. There she meets a cast of characters with strange powers, and finds a way to love life and live love with her unique gifts as well. Arrow characters in Alpha world. Based on the tv show Alphas. Multiple POVs, mainly Olicity!


Disclaimer: do not own Alphas tv series or Arrow franchise.

A/N: My inspiration for this crossover is based on: One, The actor who plays Oliver (Stephen Amell) and the actor who plays Cameron Hicks (Warren Christie) look like brothers. Two, there is a character on Alphas who is tapped into tech. Wow, like can anyone say Felicity? Enjoy!

* * *

She steadily rubbed her forehead in an attempt to ease the ache as she sat in a blank interrogation room. She even contemplated removing her tight blonde ponytail to compensate for the dull throbbing. It was the signal jammers, she just knew it. Nothing else ever made her feel so alone and frustrated.

Just as she sighed and reached towards her hairband to relent, two men entered. One was a tall African-American with biceps as big as tree trunks. The other was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She adjusted her black-rimmed glasses as she met his piercing blue eyes.

"Felicity Smoak," he started with a slight amused tilt to his voice.

Felicity resisted the urge to raise her hand and say, "Here!" Instead she gave the chiseled man a slight nod. Just looking at his stubbled jaw and kissable lips made Felicity's head feel better.

"My name is Oliver Queen." He paused, glancing over her stoic countenance.

Noticing his expantant pause, she seriously responded, "Nice to meet you."

Confusion occupied his eyes for a moment before regaining neutrality. "You haven't heard of me?"

Felicity let out an unintentional guffaw, "Sorry I grew up in Vegas, home of all the listers from A-Z. So, No, should I have?" In the back of her mind she realized that there were many very good reasons for her to be arrested by these two detectives, but she just couldn't hold back her derisive tone.

The one shaped like a giant human muscle let himself show the world's smallest smirk. Felicity counted that as a win.

Giving an exasperated huff, Felicity hoped it was a partially amused one as well, Mr. Queen sat down in the seat opposite with his back to the obvious two-way mirror.

"Miss Smoak, my family owns and operates the largest business on the West coast, Queen Consolidated. My Mother and CEO has," at this, Oliver paused and glanced at his partner, "determined your skill set to be highly useful for a new upcoming project." The man opened and examined the contents of a Manila folder Felicity just noticed he had brought in with him. "If you agree to these terms, then your record will be esponged and you will be paid a yearly stipend until the termination of your part of the project." He smoothly flipped the papers and folder around to face Felicity.

Shocked at this turn of events, Felicity couldn't prevent her stunned gaze from whipping between the two gentlemen. "What?" was all the sound her mouth would make.

The other man spoke up, "Essentially, you help us, we'll help you."

Blinking furiously, Felicity turned to the employment contract before her. As she flipped page after page, she noticed a number of additional highly restirictive documents. Housing, tech supplies, transportation, and a phone would be provided. Contact with relatives was forbidden and the gag order she would be subject to afterwards was bordering on death threats, in legal jargon, of course. This was more than a job, Felicity realized. This was just a nicer prison, but one she knew she could get out of at the end.

Looking back up at the two unknown factors, she firmly nodded, "Okay, what've I got to lose?"

.

.

.

Three weeks on the job, the newbie was already cracking. Laurel couldn't help but snort with derision at her panicked face. Unfortunately for them, the job was sure to have a gunfight at the end of the rainbow, so those best trained for combat were sent in - Oliver the agile, John the sharp shooter, and Roy the unnaturally strong.

That apparently left the women to sit back and bite their nails. Well, at least, that was what the newbie was doing. Thea cringed with each bite. Her super sensitivity was useful in the aftermath of battle, whereas Laurel's compulsive silver tongue paved the way for witness containment. Never had her police officer father's words, "Move along, nothing to see here," held such power.

She rolled her eyes for the thirteenth time as Felicity's fast fingers brought forth the downed security feed in her mind. Her technological prowess and her babbling tendencies made her an interesting addition to the already seamless team. Roy started about five months ago, so the dynamic was just re stabilizing to compensate. His dry humor and blunt words somehow captured the attention of Thea, which had captured the attention of Oliver. Now this.

Laurel sighed. Thinking about the Alphas team always brought her back to her sister Sara. Sara had premonitions since she was a child. Split second flashes of what people were going to do made her an exceptional fighter once she was able to control it. It was always a pleasure to watch Oliver and Sara spar, mostly because it often ended in a tie. Sara also was a great thief, and with Laurel by her side they made away with millions in their college years, which no one really noticed. Except one. Moira Queen.

Sara's death was sudden and tragic. They had been a part of the team for two years at that point. She could see everyone else's future but her own. Stabbed in the back by a mugger. Even though it had been over a year ago, tears threatened to spill forth every time Laurel touched on it.

The blonde in the back of the truck gasped in a clear sign of distress.

"What?" Thea frantically asked.

"Ok, so Diggle's been shot and Roy disappeared, but Oliver looks ok. I can't hear very well, but I think he's telling Diggle it's only a flesh wound. Phew," she spoke quickly and made a swiping gesture with her hand.

Laurel realized she didn't hate Felicity. She wasn't even jealous of the way Oliver would coddle her sometimes, finding ways of casually touching her. She had introduced herself with a short "I don't really like human contact, it throws me off my game," and a faux gangsta gesture.

Yet.

Yet, she seemed more relaxed in Oliver's presence with his hand resting on her shoulder after a nervous babble. Or his soft "Felicity" smile, or the way he would hold his hand on her back as they talked and walked. No, she wasn't jealous.

She was just baffled and hurt. If Moira was trying to replace Sara or set Oliver up, she did a horrible job. Felicity seemed like the opposite of what Laurel thought Oliver wanted. The blonde wasn't graceful or poised like Sara. She definitely did not mesh with Moira during team debriefings. She was like unfiltered sunshine, and for people like Laurel and Moira, such a thing was too unrestrained, too intense to view without the protection of haughty pride.

Shaking her head slightly, Laurel decided that maybe this was something Oliver needed. Something they all needed.

.

.

.

Roy was fidgeting. He couldn't help it. Once his blood started pumping, it wouldn't relax until he expended his energy. His strength came from that, but right now his body wanted to expend energy in much more pleasurable ways. In reality, it was all Thea Queen's fault.

Her short wavy locks, her sweet smile, and even the way her eyes flared when Roy did something particularly risky made his heart pump frantically. The worst part was, he bet she could hear it too.

They were at one of the usual after-mission places. Depending on the time of day, the six would find a normal, inconspicuous place to chill and fill up after an abnormal day. This time, it was a late night diner.

The upbeat 50s music provided cringe-inducing background noise, but the greasy food and all day breakfast were the best in Starling. Plus, it was Laurel's turn to pick and she always went with extremes. Today, they had fought against an Alpha who could heat up his hands to such an extreme temperature as to melt anything he touched. So far, this included people's doors, two bank vaults, and a top secret CIA operate's office wall.

After a day like today, Roy understood Laurel's desire for normal, even classic urban America normal.

However, he could not get over the teen across from him. The booths weren't unusually small, but for whatever reason, Thea's jean-clad knee would suddenly bump into his. Each time, Roy's steady heart beat would ratchet up to deafcon 4 and the little minx would try to hide a smirk.

Oh, if only her brother wasn't sitting directly next to her, he would show her the true meaning of tease. Unfortunately for both of them, Roy both respected and feared Oliver too much to actually engage in a romantic relationship with the younger Queen. Unfortunately for the entire team, that decision caused the amount of sexual tension in the group to double. The first and foremost being that between blonde and Ollie.

The blonde was cute, and even now, as she regaled the table with one of her favorite "college hacktavists" stories, Roy looked to Queen. Oliver had the most obvious googly eyes for her. He radiated adoration, well, for being his usual stoic self. Roy even caught him making a special effort to show off his talents in front of her. Roy's favorite was when Oliver would throw a piece of trash directly in Felicity's path as he lounged across the room. She would stop and give a small huff and eye roll, yet Roy could see the shy smile on her face as she walked away.

Roy smiled at the blonde next to him awhile he grabbed another bite of his steaming bacon burger. "So, Blondie," he started, hoping to refocus his thoughts, "if you're such a genius, how'd you get caught and end up with people like us?"

"People like you?" she repeated, confusion tinting her voice.

"Yeah," he grinned wide, guessing there were still bits of burger in his teeth as he continued, "the best people in the world!"

Felicity laughed heartily, tossing her head back. This meant she missed Oliver's slightly annoyed glare at Roy. The young man sighed as he thought, great, befriending the love interest, like I needed one more thing for Oliver Queen to hate me for.

Grumbling, he stuffed more salty fries into his mouth to keep quiet.

.

.

.

Moira Queen though of herself as a caring, doting parent with unfortunate life circumstances. Those life circumstances included having a cold and distant childhood, a suicidal husband (who succeeded at everything he attempted), a wounded business to run, and an Alpha family.

These events worked to form her into the calculating, clever, and resourceful woman she was today. Hence, the formation and maintenance of the Alphas group.

Her own Alpha ability was only known to a few, and it was the kind made more valuable by its secrecy.

She allowed herself a small, tight smile as her eldest entered the glass CEO office of Queen Consolidated. Her senses were going wild at the nervous feeling radiating off her only son. She could smell the twang of citrus hinting at his inner jitters despite his well-controlled face and mannerisms.

"Oliver, lovely to see you. Please sit." She gestured to the comfortable couches facing each other as she got up from the desk to join him.

Once the door fully shut, the man spoke with an even voice, "What is it, Mother?"

Moira froze the welcoming grin to her lips as she examined him. Her Alpha abilities allowed her to read the emotions of anyone, and her son was a mixed bag of confusion, worry, and defiance. The overalll effect like the wafting of a complex fruity perfume. "I merely wanted to check in with you about our newest recruit. It's been about four months since she joined. How is she working with the team?"

At the implication of the blonde, Oliver's body grew stiff. Moira didn't even need her abilities to sense he was on the defensive. It stung in her nose like onions.

"She's doing well. She likes her role in the missions and gets along with everyone, even Laurel these days." His measured voice and blank expression provided an interesting contrast with the subtle hints of a compeltely unexpected emotion coursing through him.

Moira visibly paused as she realized she had only felt this emotion in full force twice in her life. Her husbands.

Taking a deep breath of the wonderfully rich chocolate scent, Moira attempted to reign in her own rollercoaster of surprise, curiosity, and sprinkling of indignation.

"And what about the two of you?" Moira knew she needed to tread lightly, but the curiosity in her won out.

Oliver almost scoffed, "There is no 'two of us,' she's a team member and we work well together." His hard voice filled the large echoing room.

Moira forced herself to take another breath to compose herself. She had pushed too hard, kept too many secrets from her son before, and she never wanted to go back to those days of silence. Moira slightly shook her head she remembered how foolish she had been in thinking she could hide Robert's Alpha status from her children.

"Oliver," she paused, taking in his handsome face. If this was the time for him to find love, branch out, grow up on his own, then Moira recognized that she would need to let him be. She had no doubt she would still support and encourage him, but if this was his decision, she had no choice but to relent.

"Well, Oliver, I understand how... wonderful it can be to find someone with which you work _well_ ," she emphasized. "I just want you to be happy."

Her tone may have been cold, but the meaning was warm. With a small, more genuine smile, she said, "Ms. Smoak is a lovely girl."

.

.

.

John Diggle was a man of simple pleasures. He liked sparring, target practice, and Big Belly Burger. He even liked the newest member for her liveliness and taste in movies. One of the first things she said to him was asking if he was a fan of Monty Python. The two formed an easy friendship from there. Many an evening, John found himself over at Felicity's apartment, eating popcorn and eyes glued to the large screen.

John Diggle however, did not like what was happening in front of him.

He, Felicity, and Oliver were in the practice room, one full of mirrors, mats, and training equipment. Three days ago, Felicity had seen on the video feeds that an assailant was escaping, so she hopped out of the white van and ran after him. The escapee nearly ran Felicity down when she realized she had no real way of stopping him. Thankfully for all, Oliver had seen the man flee and was already on his way. After that experience, John completely sympathized with Felicity's desperate plea, to please please pretty please teach her how to fight, or at least defend herself just in case.

John relented and once Oliver found out what was happening, demanded to participate. He was the leader, he claimed, it was his job to protect his team.

If that was all, then there really was no reason for John to dislike the scene on the mats - Oliver showing Felicity some defense maneuvers. However, it was because of the two's instant and undeniable chemistry that spurred on John's frustration. He saw it when Oliver took off his shirt and Felicity ogled. It happened when Oliver sputtered at the sight of Felicity's crop top and tight yoga pants. Now, every time Felicity would try a move, Oliver would literally touch her as little as possible. It was getting a bit much.

"Ok, well, I think we could call it a day. Good job Felicity. Oliver, hit the showers," Diggle effectly ended the session.

Oliver turned and rolled his eyes as he grabbed a towel on the bench. John almost chuckled at the fact that Oliver forgot there were mirrors lining the walls.

Felicity smiled wide and lowering her voice, said, "ok, Coach, how'd I do?" She jumped around a bit, mimicking boxing steps and jabs.

John chuckled aloud at her ever-present enthusiasm. "Good, Felicity. Things like this will take some time. We can always practice if you want, just say the word."

Felicity grinned even wider, letting her arms flail uselessly at her sides. She heaved an exaggerated sigh, commenting "Great. I am so exhausted right now, I can't even remember my email password." Turning to Oliver's back, she added, "Hey, thanks for getting sweating with me." Her eyes widened comically as Oliver turned suddenly. "Oh, god, I so didn't mean it like that. I mean, you know helping me experiment." A short pause and Felicity realized her other mis-phrasing. "Seriously?!" She rubbed her temples in frustration.

Oliver merely grinned and reassured her, "Its alright, Felicity. We all know what you mean. And John's offer goes for me too." He stepped towards her and lent a warm hand on her shoulder, "If you need anything, you can ask me."

John was only slightly stunned at the intensity between the two whenever they made prolonged eye contact. He believed Roy and Thea called it "eye sex."

Rolling his eyes, he decided enough was enough. "Alright, you two. Time to get clean, you both smell like a public gym."

Once Oliver had finally left the room, John moved towards the blonde. "Hey, Felicity. I just have to ask, why aren't you doing anything about that?"

Felicity surprised, whipped her ponytail as she faced him once more. "About what?"

John closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Oliver. Why aren't you doing anything about Oliver. He clearly likes you, and as more than a friend. You're a smart girl, why haven't you done anything?"

Felicity's bright blue eyes darkened in fear and worry. "I can't John. I'd be competing with a ghost. No one wins with odds like that."

"A ghost?"

The whispered name of "Sara" nearly left John speechless.

"You think he's still in love with Sara?" John's disbelief and shock were evident in his breathless tone.

Felicity nodded dejectedly. "Yeah. I do." She picked at her skin-tight Lycra capris. "Laurel told me I remind people of her. So that's why Oliver even gave me a second glance."

John's heart nearly broke for the younger girl. "Felicity you are nothing like Sara. Oliver doesn't-"

Felicity cut him off with a hand held against him. "Until I hear from Oliver that I'm wrong, then I can't do anything. I mean, why would a guy like Oliver be with a half crazy computer nerd anyway?" She shrugged her shoulder, as if she hadn't said the most pitiful thing John had ever heard.

John just shook his head and gave her a tight hug. Sometimes there were no words.

.

.

.

Thea Queen grinned as she peeked at her brother from the corner of her eye. The two were sent to keep an eye on their Alpha target who was staying in a ridiculously expensive hotel. This type of hotel was mostly frequented by minor celebrities, like the Queens, on a regular basis.

Thea nearly sighed in frustration at her brother's silence. The muffled sounds of the busy lobby weren't enough to occupy the young girl. Scooting closer to him on the antique couch, she playfully bumped his arm with hers.

"Ollie, how about we make a deal?"

"Deal? About what?" The mischievous gleam in his eye was obvious to the keen eye of Thea Queen.

"If you agree to lay off Roy, I will make sure to totally accept Felicity into the family!" She grinned wide at Oliver's stunned look. She couldn't contain her glee as she continued, "I mean it's really only a matter of time before you guys make the announcement, right?" Thea shrugged casually while making a valiant effort to hide her smirk.

Olivers half-hearted glare did nothing to deter his sibling. "Thea, there is nothing going on between me and Felicity. She's just a good friend and interesting person."

Thea scoffed, "Seriously, that's what you're going with. 'Good friend'?" She made mocking air quotes at his designation. "She had almost everyone hooked on her little finger like the second month she got here, and it's been almost a year now! Plus, everyone can see how much you care about her!" She shoved his muscled arm as she argued against his indifference.

"Yeah," Oliver sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's..." he trailed off, only to pick up his newspaper and hide behind it.

Thea scoffed again. "Ollie, you can't hide behind your last forever! Does she even know half of what happened to you when you left?" Thea hated bringing up his period of abandonment after finding out a number of family secrets, but those years away had changed him. He grew up, and it smarted for both her and Moira that they weren't a part of that process.

Oliver shoved the paper down, making loud crinkling noises drown out the crowd around them. "I can't. A few weeks ago, I heard her tell John that she doesn't want to be with me becuase of Sara. And it just reminded me that if I had been there that night, Sara might not have gotten killed. What could happen to Felicity just by being near me, or being a part of this team for too long. You remember how hard I fought for Mom not to let you join."

His dark and serious tone forced Thea to reminisce on her own stormy past. The days when her abilities grew to their current strength she was only a young high schooler. She couldn't handle the new sights and smells, constantly invading her mind. Thea sincerely regretted turning to drugs and alcohol to numb herself. It was really a coicincidence that she drove into that tree one night, making her mom put her on the team as punishment.

Thea swallowed down her own self-loathing and bitterness. Turning back to her coward of a brother she responded, "Oliver, Felicity is a big girl. She can make her own decisions. Shouldn't you at least give her the option to try something more with you?"

Oliver looked dejectedly at the multi-colored carpet. "She's mad at me right now." At Thea's raised eyebrow, he added, "I might have snapped at her once I heard she had coffee with that kid, Barry Allen."

Thea rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Ollie? You can't be jealous of that guy! Sure, he's a super fast Alpha, but that's it! Felicity likes you because of your differences! You balance each other out! So, what's the real reason for not jumping in with her?"

"I don't want to hurt her," he mumbled.

Thea titled her head in question and concern. "But Oliver what if you're exactly what she needs to be happy? You won't know unless you try." She paused hoping to let the point sink in. Once she heard his heart settle and breaths normalize, she rubbed circles on his hunched back as she softly added, "And in case you are wondering that is my argument for my dating Roy, so I don't want to see another glare or clenched fist around him, ok?"

Oliver sat up quickly with a teasing glare. "You are serious. About him. You want to date...Roy." Even though his inflection didn't change, Thea could hear the need for confirmation.

"Yes, Ollie. I really like him. I know he got here due to his strong and sticky fingers, but no one is perfect. I think he might just be perfect for me. Like _you_ are for Felicity."

Oliver rolled his eyes as sat back to focus back on the job at hand. "We'll see."

.

.

.

It was a week before her year anniversary of working with the Alphas. Oliver rubbed his forefinger as he tried to think of what to do. Gift? No, she had anything she could need. Special event? Those were restricted and they already did a number of things she wanted anyway.

He huffed in frustration as he looked at the clock in the cafe. She was late.

He looked back at the ever-growing line of people waiting for their caffeine fix. Sighing, Oliver checked his phone for any missed messages. John drove the group everywhere and had been carpooling with Felicity for a while. Maybe something happened to them? Oliver's concentrated finger rubbing only increased in intensity.

Finally, he sighed as her lively ponytail made it through the door. He settled in next to her in the line with a small grin. "You're late."

Felicity's expressive blue eyes met his in surprise. "Oh! Oliver! You're here already! Ha, of course you're here, besides Diggle, you are the most punctual of us all." She tilted her head as she thought aloud. "Although, Thea told me that didn't used to be the case. Huh? I mean I guess as we grow up, we have more responsibilities, etc."

Oliver placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, cutting off her rant. "While I would very much like to hear your analysis," he started with an amused tone, "What would you like to order?"

The two sat down with their drinks and scones twelve minutes later. Oliver loved getting coffee with Felicity, mostly becuase of the company. Ok, really only becuase of the company. On the team, there were always others around, listening in, watching. Here, they could just pretend to be utterly normal. Boring, even.

Plus, with the small round tables, their positions in the shop were almost touching. He never got an apportunity to be this close to her, unless they were training. Usually when that happened, Oliver went into autopilot. He forced himself to ignore her obvious assets and pretend she was a random stranger. His method often lasted for the first twenty minutes or so.

Oliver took a deep breath as he gazed at her bright fushcia lips. He made a decision this weekend, and he was going to follow through. The last time he felt this nervous about a girl was in high school. Shaking his head slightly, Oliver met the questioning gaze of his companion.

"Hi."

"Hey," she responded with a laughing smile.

Oliver cleared his threat. Telling himself that there was no more excuses, no more stalling, he said what had been burning in his throat. "Felicity, I need to tell you something, ok? And I don't want you to respond, just listen. Then we can. Well, we'll see, I-"

Felicity allowed her smile to grow as she interrupted him, "Usually I'm the one talking in sentence fragments." She paused to laugh before adding, "Or completely inappropriate innuendos."

Oliver returned her carefree countenance. Nodding, he forced himself to set off on the right foot. "Ok, well, here goes." He took another countless deep breaths, then stated neutrally, "You don't look like Sara."

Despite the hustle and bustle of the people surrounding them, the air for their table seemed sucked out of the room. Felicity had frozen at his statement.

Oliver nervously glanced between the blonde, the clock, the counter, and his coffee. The gently wafting smell of rich coffee invaded his senses. He absentmindedly noted his fingers were rubbing again. After five minutes went by, he decided to try again. "Felicity, did you hear me? I said-"

She cut him off, "I know what you said, I-" she paused. Oliver saw her forcibly take a breath. "I'm just not sure _why_ you said it."

Oliver returned his gaze to the speckled table. "I just need you to know that," he looked at her intently, "you aren't and _will never_ be a replacement."

"Will not? Like in the future?" Her hushed words weren't difficult to hear over the hum of nearby conversation.

Oliver attempted to swallow the nerves flitting through his body. Giving a slight affirmative nod, he replied, "If that's what you want. Yes."

Doubt clouded her sky eyes, "Like future relationship future? Like are you saying you want to be in a long term capitol R relationship with me?" She ended up limiting a bright orange-painted fingernail at herself.

Oliver forced himself to remain calm as he very purposefully nodding in agreement.

The two sat in an atmosphere of stunned pause, gaping at the person across the table.

Oliver chanced the risk of breaking the stilled air between them. "Is...that...something you want?"

Felcity gasped, nodding frantically. "Yes, yes of ocurse, you dumb idiot, I want that, I've always wanted that!" With that exclamation, the blonde rushed over the table, grabbed his face in her two hands, and kissed him.

Oliver forced himself to refrain from laughing as he experienced the best kiss of his life. This vivacious, gorgeous, genius wanted him! He would do everything in his power to protect her. Til death do them part.


End file.
